roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Kal-El's Starcraft
Kal-El's Starcraft was a small, pre-programmed starship built by Jor-El to carry his infant son Kal-El to Earth. History Kryptonian Civil War During Krypton's civil war, Jor-El built the Starcraft to transport his son to a new world. His wife, Lara Lor-Van, settled that Earth would be the most ideal environment for their son to be nurtured, with Jor-El in agreement. She uploaded the planet's coordinates to the ship's matrix, then began its launch sequence. Attack on the House of El Citadel As the ship began it's launch sequence, Jor-El bonded the genetic information within the Kryptonian Growth Codex to Kal-El's cells and placed the House of El Command Key into the ship, sealing his son inside in preparation for his journey. As the launch ship prepared to launch, General Zod invaded the House of El Citadel, intending to retrieve the Codex as a part of his ongoing coup de tat, and ordered Kal-El's ship to be deactivated so that he and his loyalists may rebuild Krypton anew. However, when Jor-El refused, defeating Zod as he attempted to forcefully halt Kal-El's launch. Pleading with Lara, Zod stated that the Codex was vital for Krypton's survival. Unfazed in her decision to save her son, Lara launched the ship, causing Zod to cry out in fury and murder Jor-El, who was distracted by the sight of his son's departure. Charging out of the Citadel, Zod ordered his men to shoot the craft down, but at that moment the Sapphire Guards arrived, shooting down Zod's ship and arresting the Sword of Rao, allowing the young Kryptonian to escape. Arrival on Earth The starcraft emerged near Saturn on its course to Earth, flying past the Moon in the process. It landed undetected in the rural town of Smallville, Kansas, where it was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal-El was adopted by the Kents, who gave him the name Clark Kent, and hid the starcraft in the tack room of their barn on the family's farm. Learning the Truth When Clark was 13, Jonathan decided to divulge to Clark his origins by revealing the Kryptonian ship he and his wife found him in to him from under the floor of the barn, proving Clark is an alien. He hugged Clark and said he will always be his son, but Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. Battle of Metropolis Twenty years later, Zod and his loyalists went to the Kent farm in search of the ship, believing it held the Growth Codex; however, Faora was unable to find it within the craft. Jor-El came up with a plan to defeat Zod by colliding the Phantom Drive of Clark’s ship with Black Zero's. This would create an unstable Phantom energy singularity, which would suck all of Zod's forces back into the Phantom Zone. Lois, with the help of Colonel Hardy, got Clark's ship aboard a C-17, and used the craft's engine against the gravity beam, causing it to become unstable and created a singularity that sucked everything inside, including the Black Zero and the plane that Hardy and the ship was on. Category:Vehicles